


Perfect

by punkkkkboi



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug, Worried Derek Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkkkkboi/pseuds/punkkkkboi
Summary: Spencer is sick and he doesn't think he should go home, so Derek takes care of him.also this is my first moreid fic so I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123





	Perfect

“Reid, go home.” Hotch ordered, standing in the bullpen. 

“I’m fine, just give me a second.” Spencer called out from the bathroom. 

“Morgan, will you take him home please, I’ll call you if we have a case.” Derek walked into the restroom and kneeled down next to Spencer at the opening of the stall.

“Pretty boy, let’s go home, alright?” Derek whispered.

“I told you guys, I’m fine. What if there’s a case?” Spencer pushed, dropping his head against the stall wall. Morgan gave him a suspicious look,

“Spence, you were just throwing up. You look like a ghost. Hotch will call us if there's a case.” Derek stood up and pulled on Spencer’s arm, lifting the man off the ground. 

“Really, Morgan. I’m fine.” Spencer insisted. 

“Nope, come on, I’m taking you home.” 

Derek loaded the other man into his car and then got into the driver's seat. As soon as they started moving Spencer’s stomach started to churn again. Derek flicked his eyes from Spencer to the road. 

“Do you need me to pull over, kid?” After a second, Morgan didn’t wait for his response and pulled the car over onto the shoulder. Spencer quickly opened the door and dry heaved onto the ground. Derek rubbed circles on Spencer’s back and he coughed. 

“Do you want some water, pretty boy?” Spencer nodded softly, leaning back into the car. Derek reached into the glove compartment and grabbed a plastic water bottle, handing it to the other man then resting his hand on Spencer’s thigh. Derek put the car back into drive and drove to their destination. 

“Derek, this isn’t my apartment-“ Spencer mumbled. 

“I know, we’re at mine, I thought I should watch you anyways and I know you’re picky about how everything is in your place…” Morgan rambled. 

“But- I don’t have any of my stuff.” Reid interjected. 

“Don’t worry, I grabbed your go-bag. Let’s go inside, yeah? I’ll make you some coffee.” Reid smiled and blushed softly, placing a hand on Derek's shoulder to steady himself as he stepped out of the car. Morgan got the other man up the stairs and laid him down onto the couch. 

Reid grabbed the blanket laying on the back and wrapped it around himself. Derek moved to the kitchen, making a pot of coffee when he heard Spencer mumbling. Derek turned to see Spencer curled into the corner of his couch, pulling on his hair and mumbling “don’t feel good.” over and over again. Morgan walked forward, kneeling in front of the younger man. Derek removed Spencer’s hands from his hair and held them in his. 

“Hey, hey pretty boy, you’re alright. I got you. Coffee’s almost done. What can I do for you?” Spencer clenched his eyes shut tight and shook his head. Derek just wrapped his arms around his friend, trying to calm him down. A couple minutes went by and the coffee machine beeped. Derek rose to his feet and made his way over to grab mugs. Without warning Spencer attached himself to Derek’s back, pushing his head into the nape of the other man's neck. 

“I’ll pour the creamer and sugar in, just tell me when to stop.” Derek said, pouring a large quantity until Spencer halted. 

“Sometimes I forget how sweet you like your coffee.” Morgan chuckled. Spencer nosed the back of Derek’s neck. He turned around in Spencer’s arms, coming very close to his face. Spencer looked at him for a second before their lips brushed together. 

“Pretty boy, you should drink your coffee before it gets cold.” Morgan mumbled against Reid’s lips. Spencer took a step back and grabbed his mug and walked towards the couch, his face a deep red. 

He drank his coffee slowly as he stared at the tv, remote in his hand. He flipped through the channels for what seemed like forever, but he needed to see all of his options. He eventually settled on the news, watching half heartedly as he mind wandered. Derek returned from his kitchen, placing himself on the couch next to Spencer, a sandwich in his hand. 

“Hey pretty boy, you feeling any better?” Spencer looked over,

“A little bit.” Derek nodded and took a bite of his sandwich, finishing it. Spencer returned his attention to the screen and took another sip of his coffee. Derek took his free hand and slid his arm around Spencer’s shoulder. 

The younger man turned his head to look at Derek, his coffee mug still gripped tightly between his hands. Derek turned slightly and met his gaze.

“Hi.” Spencer whispered, flicking his eyes from Derek's own to his lips. The older man pushed forward slowly, pressing a soft kiss to the boy’s lips. Spencer reciprocated quickly, reaching to put his coffee mug on the table. 

Derek pulled back slightly, a smile on his lips. 

“How are you feeling now?” Spencer kissed him again, humming softly.

“Perfect.”


End file.
